Blog użytkownika:Aguletka Free/Miraculum Historia Emmy
CZEŚĆ ŻYWE ISTOTY!!! JEST TO NOWA SERIA OPOWIADAJĄCA O EMMIE - CÓRKI ADRIENA I MARINETTE Prolog Adrien i Marinette się pobrali. Są szczęśliwym małżeństwiem z trójką dzieci. Ciągle ratują Paryż jako Biedronka i Czarny Kot i oczywiście znają swoje tożsamości, jednak... ich dzieci nie mają pojęcia, że ich rodzice są bohaterami. Czy to znaczy, że Emma, Louis i Hugo też będą wyjątkowi? Tak dla logicznego ułatwienia: Adrien + Marinette -> Emma, Louis, Hugo. Alya + Nino -> Kate. Chloe + Kim -> Isabell, Joe. Emma ma 14 lat i chodzi do szkoły z Isabell, Joe i Kate, która jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Jest zakochana w koledze z klasy - Anselmie. Jego rodzice to sławni aktorzy, przez co Emma ma nie małą konkurencje. Louis ma 10 lat, a Hugo 7. Co dziwne Emma zna Mistrza Fu. Przychodzi do niego na lekcje alchemii. Alya nadal chce odkryć tożsamość Biedronki, i niestety zachęciła do tego Emmę, która też śledzi poczyniania bohaterów. Jest też zasadnicze pytanie: Czy Emma Agreste będzie opętana przez akumę? Tego nie zdradzę. Cała seria będzie tu i pisana w trzeciej osobie. Zapraszam serdecznie, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Rozdział 1 ,,Zwykły dzień Marinette lekko szturcha Emmę. Jednak, gdy widzi iż ta nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru wstać zaczyna nią trząść. Emma odwróciła się do niej plecami i zakryła głowę kołdrą. -Chcę jeszcze pospać – mruknęła. -Za pół godziny szkoła – oznajmiła jej mama – chodź, bo się spóźnisz. Emma leniwie się podniosła. Na jej widok matka wybuchła śmiechem. Emma miała poczochrane we wszystkie możliwe strony jej granatowe włosy, jej zielone oczy były zaspane, a policzki czerwoniutkie. -Z czego się śmiejesz, mamo? -Oj, skarbie. Chyba musisz zadbać o swoje włosy – zaśmiała się Marinette – zejdź na dół jak się ubierzesz. Może zdążysz na wspólne śniadanie. Gdy Marinette wyszła jej córka z powrotem walnęła się plackiem na łóżko. Za drzwiami Emmy jej mam rozmawiała ze swoją kwami. -Jest strasznie do ciebie podobna – zachichotała Tikki. -Taaaaak – potwierdziła Marinette. Tymczasem Emma wygramoliła się spod pościeli i z ociąganiem poszła do łazienki. W ekspresowym tempie umyła, rozczesała, wysuszyła, rozczesała i uczesała w kucyka włosy. Umyła zęby i umyła twarz. Ubrała się jak zwykle w pomarańczowe ogrodniczki i białą bluzkę z rękawkiem 3/4. Zeszła z zapakowanym już plecakiem na dół boso. Tam Louis i Hugo kończyli śniadanie. Emma wpatrzyła się w blond włosy i zielone oczy Louisa. Był jak tata. Hugo miał granatowe włosy i fiołkowe oczy jak matka. A ona? Granatowe włosy i zielone oczy to połączeni jej rodziców. Jej tata mówi: ,,To dobrze, w końcu masz dwóch rodziców, nie jednego.’’ Emma podeszła do stołu i zaczęła zajadać croissanty (tak to się pisze?). -Witam śpiącą królewnę – przywitał się Adrien ze swoją córką. -Hej – odparła Emma – Po co jest szkoła? Nie można uczyć się w domu? -Uwierz, ja tak miałem i wcale nie było fajnie – oznajmił jej tata. Emma przewróciła oczami i zaczęła pochłaniać rogaliki. Do Adriena podeszła Marinette. -Są słodcy, prawda? – szepnęła. -Tak, kropeczko – uśmiechnął się jej mąż i przytulił ją oraz pocałował. Emma poruszyła się na dźwięk tego określenia. -Mamo…? – spytała. -Tak, skarbie? – zapytała Marinette ciągle trwająca w uścisku Adriena. -Alya jeszcze nie odkryła tożsamości Biedronki. Myślisz, że jej się to w końcu uda? -Nie wiem – odpowiedziała jej matka oswabadzając się z uścisku i podeszła do swojej córki – Ale wydaje mi się, że oni nie byliby z tego zadowoleni. -Popieram twoją mamę, Emmo – dopowiedział Adrien. -Myślisz, że mi by się udało? -Wątpię… Marinette się uśmiechnęła. Tak naprawdę Emma miała odpowiedź tuż przed nosem. I to dosłownie, ponieważ jej mam lekko ją cmoknęła w czubek noska. -A teraz do szkoły. Potem na alchemię, nie zapomnij. -Dobrze… - mruknęła Emma biorąc plecak i po chwili już jej nie było w piekarni. Jej bracia też wyszli. -Myślisz, że jej się uda? – spytał Adrien znów całując Marinette i przytulając ją. -Oby nie… -Oj dajcie spokój! – zajęczał Plagg – obściskujcie się gdzieś indziej. -Plagg, jak możesz przerywać tak romantyczną chwilę? – zezłościła się Tikki. Adrien i Marinette zaśmiali się. -Emma! – krzyknęła Kate do przyjaciółki, która biegła ile sił w nogach by się nie spóźnić. Emma dobiegła i razem ruszyły w stronę klas. Gdy dotarły do klasy usiadły w drugiej ławce. Przed nimi siedział Anselmo i Maurycy(nie umiem wymyślać imion). Lekcje się zaczęły i w mgnieniu oka skończyły. Emma i Kate ruszyły w stronę domu Mistrza FU. Kate chciała odprowadzić przyjaciółkę. Nagle Emma poczuła czyjąś dłoń i odwróciła się. Okazało się, że stoi tam Anselmo z Maurycym. -Cześć – powiedział Anselmo. -Hhhhhhej – zająknęła się Emma. -Chciałybyście iść teraz z nami do parku? – spytał Maurycy. Emmie zrobiło się przykro. Pewnie, że chciała iść, ale ma alchemię. -Emma nie może – wyjaśniła Kate – ma alchemię. -Poważnie? – spytał Maurycy – to jak chemia, nie? -Prawie. Alchemia jest właściwie poprzednikiem chemii. Jest o wiele trudniejsza i dokładniejsza. Najmniejszy błąd może spowodować katastrofę. Chemia to tylko mieszanie różnych substancji… ale alchemia polega na dodawaniu różnych składników, substancji też, ale są one o wiele ciekawsze. -Więc jakim cudem ktoś z twoim pechem może sobie z tym radzić? – spytała żartobliwie Kate. Tak, pech też odziedziczyła od Marinette. -Nie wiem. -Emmo? – spytał Anselmo – czy mogłabyś w takim razie pomóc mi w chemii? Emma zrobiła się czerwona. -Ja? Ta? To znaczy… eee… nie wiem… mam mało czasu… ale, tak! Nie… -To tak czy nie? – spytał Anselmo nic nie rozumiejąc. -TAK! – krzyknęła Emma – Kiedy? -A może umówimy się na spacer później i tam wszystko sobie wyjaśnicie? – zaproponowała Kate. -Pewnie – zgodzili się chłopcy i odeszli. -Ach….. - westchnęła rozmarzona Emma. -Dziewczyno! Anselmo chce się z tobą spotkać – krzyknęła uradowana Kate. -To tylko spacer i pomoc w nauce – mruknęłam. -Ale będziesz z nim sam na sam, nie? -Tttak - odparła Emma i nagle zdała sobie sprawę co to znaczy – O rany!!!!! Ale co ja mam mu powiedzieć? -Najlepiej coś o chemii –zaśmiała się Kate – Wiesz, jesteś bardzo podobna do… -Wiem – przerwała Emma – do mojej mamy. A teraz lecę, bo nie chcę się spóźnić, narazie! Rozdział 2 ,,Lekcja alchemii Emma siedziała na wysokim krześle przy ogromnym garnku, wokół którego było z 30 mniejszych pojemników zawierających najróżniejsze składniku. Były inne niż zwykłe substancje do alchemii. Prawda była taka iż Emma wiedziała co to kwami i Miraculum. Skąd? Mistrz Fu jej powiedział. Uznał, że jeśli to córka Biedronki i Czarnego Kota ma prawo wiedzieć. Jednak Emma nie miała pojęcia o tożsamości bohaterów. Właśnie sięgała po Roztopiony Metal. Nie był to prawdziwy metal, tylko tak się nazywał. Tak naprawdę była to żywica z Kęwii, czyli ’’magicznego’’ drzewa. -Cztery, trzy, dwa, jeden – odliczyła Emma i wlała Roztopiony Metal do garnka. Szybko pochwyciła łyżkę i zaczęła mieszać gęstą maź. -Teraz Iggi – podpowiedział Mistrz Fu – dwie kropelki. Emma pochwyciła butelkę z Iggą, smoczą łzą i wlała dwie kropelki do mazi. -Powiedz, Mistrzu, co ja właściwie robię? – spytała Emma. -Jest to bardzo trudna do zrobienia mikstura – Mistrz Fu odwrócił się i podszedł do gramofonu, i puścił relaksującą muzykę – to zdecydowanie dla zaawansowanych, dla prawdziwych ekspertów. -Ale ja nie jestem ekspertem – odparła Emma wsypując trzy pestki winogron. -Nie, ale jesteś moją najlepsza i jedyną uczennicą. Poza tym jeśli komuś ma się to udać to tobie. Emma wlała kolejny składnik i znów zaczęła mieszać. Po 2 minutach i 32 sekundach przestała i oznajmiła: -Gotowe. Ale co to jest, Mistrzu? -Emmo, ciekawość nie jest zła. Ale pamiętaj, wścibskość owszem – oznajmił Mistrz Fu z gałązką wiśni w ręce podchodząc do mikstury wykonanej przez jego uczennicę. Włożył kwiaty do mikstury i gdy je wyciągnął zamiast nich były owoce – Gratulacje. Jako trzecia na całym świecie udało ci się zrobić eliksir życia. Przyspiesz ona wzrost roślin i potrafi ożywić człowieka. Teraz jesteś jedyną osobą, która potrafi go zrobić. -Naprawdę? – spytała podekscytowana Emma – Ale, przecież jest tyle mistrzów na ziemi! I co mam zrobić z tym eliksirem? -Jak wszystkie twoje mikstury zatrzymam ten eliksir. Ale możesz zatrzymać go fiolkę. – mówiąc to napełnił eliksirem życia fiolkę ze sznurkiem i założył ją Emmie na szyję – Co do mistrzów… Widzisz, wielu próbowało, ale tylko dwóm z nich się to udało. Teraz również tobie. Teraz zmykaj do domu. Emma rozpromieniona wróciła do domu. Rzuciła plecak koło łóżka, ale fiolkę zostawiła. Postanowiła, że już nigdy jej nie ściągnie. Zostawi ją na czarną godzinę. Nagle jej telefon zadzwonił. Emma odebrała i okazało się, że to Kate. -Tak? – spytała Emma. -Dziewczyno, za 5 minut masz być w parku! – krzyknęła Kate w komórkę. -Ja… jestem już w drodze! – odparła Emma i się rozłączyła. Co ona ma teraz zrobić?!?! Przecież nie zdąży. Chyba, że… nie, nie może użyć swojego wynalazku, który właściwie jest dopiero prototypem. Ale co jej pozostało. Nagle do jej pokoju wszedł jej tata. -Emmo, coś się stało – spytał. -Tak! – odparła jego córka – muszę być za 4 minuty i 34 sekundy w parku!!!!! Adrien patrzył na nią zdziwiony. -Ale czemu? -Bo się umówiłam z przyjaciółmi i zapomniałam! -Ech, mam pomysł – Emma spojrzała w jego stronę z nadzieją – wiesz, wydaje mi się, że dasz radę pojechać na rowerze… -Serio? – spytała Emma. Nie miała roweru, ale mogła wziąć od swojej mamy. -Pewnie, ale pod jednym warunkiem – powiedział Adrien – ani słowa mamie, dobrze? -Umowa stoi – uśmiechnęła się Emma. Po chwili siedziała na różowym rowerze. Siodełko było za wysoko, ale nie było czasu, by je obniżać. Emma podziękowała tacie i z trudem pojechała do parku... Rozdział 3 ,,Wszystko źle... No, prawie Emma przyjechała przed Anselmem i Maurycym. Zsiadła z roweru i wyszczerzyła się do Kate. Ta przewróciła oczami. -Dobra, kapuje, że się nie spóźniłaś, ale nie musisz się tak szczerzyć – oznajmiła śmiejąc się Kate. -Nie tylko dlatego się tak szczerzę. -Poważnie? – spytała Kate – Wiesz, że moja mama pracuje jako pisarz do gazety (no co? – dop. Autorki) -Tak – odparła Emma co było odpowiedzią na oby dwa pytania. -Nieudało się jej jeszcze odkryć tożsamości Biedronki – powiedziała ze smutkiem Kate – swoją drogą ja też się tym zaczynam interesować. Ciekawi mnie też jak oni się przemieniają. To znaczy, wiem, że dzięki Miraculum, ale jak? Po prostu je zakładają? Wątpię… Emma z trudem powstrzymała się przed powiedzeniem Kate o kwami. Ale nie może, to tajemnica, a jeśli powie ją Kate, ona na pewno opowie ją mamie, która umieści to w gazecie. -Więc czemu się tak szczerzysz? – zagadnęła Kate. -Wiesz, bo ja… -Cześć, dziewczyny – przerwał Anselmo, który nagle pojawił się z Maurycym. -Hej – powiedziała Kate – wracając, co Emmo? Emma zamilkła. Nie dlatego, że nie chciała powiedzieć ze względu na obecność Anselma, nie. To dlatego, że zobaczyła ogromną falę wody zmierzającą w ich stronę. -Uwaga! – krzyknęła Emma. Nagle koło nich pojawili się Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Kot wziął Maurycego i Anselma na kij i uciekli na dach. Biedronka niestety mogła wziąć jedną osobę, więc najpierw wzięła Emmę (bo to jej córka, nie?). Potem chciała wziąć Kate, ale nie zdążyła. Fala zabrała ją ze sobą. Emma patrzyła na to przerażona. -Musimy jej pomóc! – krzyknęła zdesperowana do Czarnego Kota. -Nie możemy – powiedziała Biedronka pojawiając się obok nich – ja i Kot musimy złapać osobę zawładniętą akumą. -Więc ja ją uratuję – oznajmił hardo Maurycy. -Nie – odparła stanowczo Biedronka – Nie możemy was narażać. Zostańcie tu. Tu jesteście bezpieczni. Biedronka odleciała na swoim jo-jo, a gdy Czarny Kot chciał to zrobić Emma podbiegła do niego i powiedziała: -Ja za nią pójdę. -Nie… -Mam w nosie co mówicie! -Jesteśmy bohaterami, a wy jako cywile musicie się nas słuchać – powiedział Czarny Kot. Emma zrobiła obrażoną minę. Adrien patrzył na nią z ogromną stanowczością, mimo iż wiedział, że to nic nie da. Jego córka mimo wszystko pójdzie ratować Kate. Westchnął i powiedział: -Jak ci zabronię i tak to zrobisz? -Oczywiście – odparła Emma i wyprostowała się. -Więc dobrze, ale uważaj. Emma kiwnęła głową i odbiegła. Adrien dołączył do Marinette. Patrzyła na niego zagniewana. -No co? – spytał Adrien. -Jak mogłeś jej na to pozwolić? – spytała Marinette – ona nie da rady! -Mari, to nasza córka. Jeśli ktoś ma dać radę to ona. Poza tym i tak by to zrobiła. Marinette westchnęła i razem z Adrienem poszli gonić przestępcę. Tymczasem Emma sama kazała zostać Anselmowi i Maurycemu by tu zostać, a oni byli tak przerażeni, że nawet nie zaprzeczali. Wręcz podziwiali ją, że umie zachować zimną krew. Emma zjechała po rynnie na dół i zatrzymała się centralnie nad wodą. ''Okej, teraz tylko JAKOŚ się przedostać na drzewo ''– pomyślała. Postanowiła dopłynąć do korony drzewa. Zrobiła tak. Była świetną pływaczką, więc nie sprawiło jej to problemu. Stanęła na jednej z gałęzi i się rozejrzała. Woda płynęła na wschód. Emma rozejrzała się po ziemi, w poszukiwaniu czegoś w stylu tratwy. Zobaczyła drewnianą deskę unoszącą się na wodzie. Wskoczyła na główkę do wody i podpłynęła do deski. Wskoczyła n nią i popłynęła nurtem rzeki. Przez dłuższy czas nikogo nie widziała. Nagle spostrzegła Kate. Była na dachu. Z tym, że super-złoczyńcą, który trzymał ją za gardło i podduszał. Z ust Emmy wydarł się pełen strachu i współczucia okrzyk. Nie było tam super-bohaterów. -Proszę, proszę, proszę – odparł zły – kogo my tu mamy? -Zostaw moją przyjaciółkę! – krzyknęła Emma. -Nie ma mowy! – wrzasnął – chyba, że… -Chyba, że co? – spytała Emma. -Chyba, że dasz mi eliksir życia – zarechotał złoczyńca. Emma chciała krzyknąć NIE, ale jakby się nad tym zastanowić… Przecież muszę jakoś pomóc Kate. Zacisnęłam usta. -Po co ci coś takiego? I co to? – Emma postanowiła udawać głupią. Może tak z tego wybrnie. -A ja wiem – złoczyńca wzruszył ramionami – Władca Ciem go potrzebuje. A ty jesteś jedyną osobą, która potrafi go stworzyć. -Ależ skąd! Ja nawet nie wiem co to jest, z resztą co jest trudnego w zrobieniu jakiejś mieszanki? -Wiem, że tylko udajesz – krzyknął, a Emma westchnęła rezygnująco – To jak? -Nijak – nagle dało się słyszeć krzyk Czarnego Kota, który wraz z Biedronką właśnie się pojawili koło Emmy – nie przejmuj się. Złapiemy akumę i uratujemy twoją przyjaciółkę. Emma kiwnęła głową i schowała się za samochodem. Po dłuższym czasie przestępca uwolnił Kate, która natychmiast podbiegła do przyjaciółki. Bohaterzy ciągle walczyli z ofiarą akumy; w końcu wysłał falę, która właściwie doszła do Emmy i Kate, a nic nie zrobiła Biedronce i Kotu. Kate nic się nie stało, ale Emma zdarła kolano. Po kolejnych minutach Biedronka i Czarny Kot pokonali Zło Czyniącego Gościa i Biedra oczyściła akumę. Podeszli do Kate i Emmy. Okazało się, że pomarańczowe ogrodniczki Emmy w miejscu skaleczenia stały się czerwone od krwi. -Nic mi nie będzie – oznajmiła Emma – naprawdę. To tylko lekkie zdarcie. -Emma, żartujesz?! – krzyknęła Kate – to nie jest lekkie zdarcie. To poważna rana! Krwawi okropnie, stracisz dużo krwi! -Nic mi nie jest – prychnęła stanowczo Emma, a potem zwróciła się do bohaterów: - Dzięki za pomoc. I pobiegła do parku. Wzięła rower i wróciła do domu. Gdy była w środku piekarni (bo wiecie, Adrien i Mari pomagają rodzicom Mari. – dop. Autorki) zostawiła tam rower. Cichutko zakradła się na piętro. Przechodziła koło pokoju jej rodziców i zobaczyła Adriena i Mari śpiących. Odetchnęła z ulgą i poszła do swojego pokoju. Rozebrała się i poszła pod prysznic. Później ubrała piżamę i obejrzała swoją ranę. Była ogromna, na całe kolano i trochę pod. Wyjęła z apteczki ogromny plaster i zakleiła nim ranę. Bolało, ale trudno. Po wysiłku wiążącym się z wejściem na łóżko Emma zasnęła… Rozdział 4 ,,Złość i akuma Emma odetchnęła głęboko. Była równo 8:00 (wiecie, we Francji są lekcje o 9:00 – dop. Autorki), a ona jako że zwykle nie wstaje tak wcześnie z wahaniem weszła do kuchni. Wiedziała, że będą coś podejrzewać. Emma starała się z całych sił ukryć kulenie. Weszła. Spoczął na niej wzrok całej rodziny. -Skarbie, wszystko dobrze? – spytała Marinette. -Statystycznie rzecz biorąc skala procentowa twojego wczesnego wstawania w ciągu roku wynosi 1 % - powiedział Louis, a Emma przewróciła oczami. -Podobno coś się stało – rzekł Hugo. Emma podchodząca do stołu zamarła. Co ma im teraz powiedzieć? A może to tylko zwykłe pytanie. -Eeee… nie – odparła Emma ukrywając twarz pod włosami, których nie spięła, ale rozczesała. -Na pewno? – spytała jej ojciec – podobno zdarłaś kolano, boli? -Skąd wiecie?!? – wybuchła Emma. Louis i Hugo spojrzeli na nią przestraszeni. -Emmo. Uspokój się – powiedziała mama – wiemy to od Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Najwyraźniej wiedzieli gdzie mieszkasz. Chcieliśmy na ciebie wczoraj zaczekać, ale zasnęliśmy – Emma odwróciła głowę w inną stronę – To jak? Pokażesz ranę? Emma spojrzała na matkę wściekła. Może to bezpodstawne, ale ona tak tego nie odbierała. Teraz była też zła na bohaterów. Wstała gwałtownie i wybiegła z domu. Słyszała jeszcze krzyki rodziców i braci. Co więcej, Louis pobiegł za nią, ale Emma była od niego szybsza. Biegła tak, a łzy złości spływały po jej policzkach. Nie wiedziała dokąd dobiegnie, po prostu pędziła przed siebie. Wściekłość na rodziców i bohaterów było wystarczająco ogromna, by stłumić zmęczenie, ale też wystarczająca by… Emma zatrzymała się gwałtownie. Przygryzła wargę i starała się uspokoić. Przecież jedna chwila złości nie sprawi, że zaraz przyleci akuma, prawda? Oczywiście. Myliła się. Już po chwili zobaczyła czarnego motyla lecącego w jej stronę. Nie wiedząc co robić Emma dalej pobiegła w stronę domu Mistrza Fu… Emma biegła ile sił w nogach, ale jak to ona musiała się o coś potknąć. Upadła na ziemię podrażniając ranę na kolanie, z której ponownie zaczęła wypływać krew. Akuma była centralnie przed jej twarzą. Emma w przypływie impulsu złapał ją w dłonie. Być może wystarczy ją zmiażdżyć? Emma czekała co się stanie. Ale nic. Odczuwała tylko co jakiś czas skrzydełko motyla na dłoni. Zdecydowanie wystarczy zmiażdżyć. Ale Emma z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu nie chciała tego zrobić. Nagle poczuła lekkie mrowienie w palcach, a potem czuła, że opada z sił. Uchyliła lekko dłonie i to co zobaczyło napawało ją jednocześnie lękiem i podekscytowaniem. Akuma zmieniła się w motylka. Rozdział 5 ,,Córka bohaterów Długo mnie nie było. Ale obwiniajcie moich nauczycieli, którzy zadali nam mnóstwo testów i moją panią z pianina, za to iż mam nieługo koncert i muszę się nauczyć grać perfecto (gram piosenkę z Miraculum!!!!!!!!!!) I uwaga! Dedykacja dla wszystkich, którzy czytają to COŚ. I proszę o komentarze!!!!! -O cholercia… - mruknęła Emma, zaskoczona wpatrując się w motyla, który poleciał w niebo. Stała tak z otwartą buzią. Nagle ktoś do niej podszedł, ale ta nie zwróciła na to uwagi, a powinna. -Proszę, proszę, proszę – powiedziała Isabell – uważaj, bo mucha ci wleci. Emma zamknęła buzię gotowa odpyskować, ale tego nie zrobiła, dlatego, że teraz głos przejął Joe. -Och, siostro daj spokój – powiedział – nawet mucha by nie chciała jej dotykać! Hahahaha! Lepiej, ptak ci wleci! Hahahaha. Oboje zarechotali, a Emma przewróciła oczami. Nagle na jej twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmieszek. -Serio? – Isabell i Joe spojrzeli na nią – to patrzcie. Zagwizdała krótką pięcionutową melodie i na jej ramieniu usiadł kanarek. Przywoływanie ptaków nauczył ją Mistrz Fu. Joe i Isabell patrzyli na nią oniemieli. Emma pokazał im język i się odwróciła, przy czym kanarek odleciał. Pobiegła przed siebie w kierunku domu Mistrza Fu i gdy skręciła za róg, gdzie była już poza widokiem Joe i Isabell na szczęście i nieszczęście potknęła się i upadła. Na nieszczęście, bo w ogóle upadła i prawie rozbiła fiolkę z eliksirem życia. Na szczęście, że nie widzieli ją inni. Tu było zupełnie pusto. Emma się dźwignęła otrzepując spodnie i koszulkę. Pobiegła dalej i z impetem wbiegła do domu. Staruszek spojrzał na nią tak jakby wcale się nie zdziwił z jej przybycia i wiedział o co chodzi. -Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – oznajmił. -Dlaczego zmieniłam akumę w motyla? – upewniła się Emma. -Mniej więcej. -Co to znaczy? – spytała Emma. -Ja (jestem twoim ojcem XD – dop. Autorki) jestem ci winny zdradzenia tajemnicy – Mistrz Fu spojrzał w jej zielone oczy – jesteś córką Biedronki i Czarnego Kota… OGŁOSZONKO, ŻYWE ISTOTY Dobry wieczór Żywe Istoty. Doszło do 20 komentarzów, JUHU! (Dla mnie to coś wielkiego). Słuchajcie, Istoty, mam taką propozycję. Ponieważ ostatnio żadko pisuję to może pójdźmy na kompromis: Zacznę nową, super mego dziwaczną serię i będę tam dodawać co drugi dzien w miarę możliwości, a tu raz na tydzień. Co wy na to? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania